O Chamado da Esperança
by Emperor Hades
Summary: A jornada de Dohko até Giudecca. Muitos spoilers. Fic escrita especialmente para o concurso 20 anos de Saint Seiya do Fórum PanBox.


Notas do autor: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence (acho que já devem ter dito isso várias vezes antes de mim...). Essa fic foi escrita especialmente para o concurso 20 anos de Saint Seiya do Fórum PanBox.

--------------------------------------------------------

**O Chamado da Esperança**

--------------------------------------------------------

Hades.

O Inferno.

O fim da esperança.

O tormento e castigo eternos.

O nome que fere os ouvidos dos mortais.

O local onde as almas eram castigadas por seus pecados.

--------------------------------------------------------

Essas palavras continuavam a penetrar na mente de Dokho, conforme ele caminhava pelo inferno. Athena necessitava do cavaleiro de Libra. E ele, que já a servia há um quarto de milênio, não temeria nem mesmo o inferno.

A sua frente, as majestosas portas do inferno. "Lasciate onge speranza voi que entrate". Percam todas as esperanças, pois o inferno se estende diante de vós.

Será que havia esperança para perder? Nove guerras santas não contiveram os planos de Hades; milhares de vidas sacrificadas, não em vão, mas apenas por uma paz passageira. Talvez daqui a outros 243 anos, outro cavaleiro de Libra fará essa mesma pergunta.

Mas isso é uma esperança, e terá que ser deixada aqui. A esperança é tida como a última que morre, então será a última a avançar pelos negros portais.

Alguns instantes de caminhada e o negro rio se estende a sua frente. Nenhum sinal do barqueiro do inferno. Apenas sua balsa, abandonada.

- Dohko... Há quanto tempo...

Aquela voz... Que produzia um calafrio terrível na espinha. Que amenizava a sensação provocada pelo ar do inferno. Voz de um anjo que leva a perdição...

- Os anos lhe tiraram as boas maneiras, Dohko? Nem ao menos um abraço, um sorriso ou mesmo um "olá" amigável?

- Aprendi ,atráves dos anos, que não devemos confiar em víboras...

- Isso machuca, sabia? Não me humilhei na frente do imperador, pedindo uma nova oportunidade, apenas para que me esnobasses.

- Nunca esnobo meus inimigos. Apenas garanto que não serei vítima de suas armadilhas.

- Você fala como um velho experiente... - uma risada doce demais para ser reconfortante é ouvida - Ah, espere, você é um velho! Como foi ficar na frente de uma cachoeira por... dois séculos e meio? - a risada se transformou numa gargalhada sinistra - Athena realmente sabe entreter seus comandados, não é?

- Eu só consigo imaginar o que foi que deves ter oferecido a Hades pela nova oportunidade de me enfrentar... Enquanto eu ofereci apenas minha lealdade, provavelmente o preço que te foi cobrado deve ter sido relativamente mais alto...

- Nunca consegui vencer você nesses joguinhos verbais... - era com uma certa tristeza que a voz feminina dizia essas palavras - Mas, também... Você nunca conseguiu me vencer em batalha...

Uma onda de energia púrpura, disparada de trás de uma enorme rocha próxima foi lançada contra Dohko, fazendo o cavaleiro se lançar ao chão para desviar do disparo.

- É bom ver que a idade não destruiu seus reflexos, Dohko de Libra...

Agora Dohko podia ver de quem vinha a voz que ele temia. Sim, temia, pois era uma ameaça envolta em... sedução? Uma serpente envolta em rosas?

A mulher com quem Dohko falava era um espectro, talvez o mais poderoso dentre as cento e oito estrelas sombrias. Uma mulher de cabelos longos e loiros, quase cinzentos, na verdade. Olhos azuis, brilhantes como a cachoeira de Rozan sob a luz do luar.

Havia um diadema de prata em sua fronte e sua súrplice era de um violeta diáfano, quase transparente; ainda assim, conservava toda a resistência de um traje dos servos de Hades.

--------------------------------------------------------

Perséfone.

Deusa imperatriz.

Estrela celeste real.

Aquela que traz a destruição.

A serva leal do senhor dos infernos.

A executora dos sagrados cavaleiros de ouro.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Em nossa última batalha, eu estava com a vitória em minhas mãos. Dois cavaleiros de ouro já agonizantes, uma amazona ferida gravemente, e um cavaleiro teimoso, que continuava a resistir, atrás de um escudo ridículo. Tens noção de como pareces frágil, aqui, a meus pés, Dohko de Libra?

A imperatriz agora estava a poucos passos de Dohko. Sua mão brilhava em pura luz violeta.

- Adeus Dohko. Vou visitá-lo no Cócyto, assim que Athena estiver morta.

- _Revolução Estelar_!

Perséfone anulou facilmente o ataque, mas não pode deixar de demonstrar surpresa.

- Shion! - Dohko realmente ficou impressionado em ver o velho amigo ali.

- Dohko. - disse Shion, enquanto cumprimentava o cavaleiro de Libra com um aceno da cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da rainha dos espectros - É melhor você se levantar. Não acho que a rainha dos espectros possa ser derrotada por um único cavaleiro de ouro.

- Hoje deve ser o dia de retirar os trastes antiquados de seus locais de descanso... - disse Perséfone, com um leve sorriso - Um cadáver e um ancião contra mim? Como Hades pôde ser tão... descuidado? Você, - e ela apontou em direção ao antigo mestre do santuário - por exemplo, já devia estar atirado no Tártaro...

- Por que então não resolves esse problema, imperatriz? _Extinção Estelar_!

Shion ergueu seu cosmo ao máximo ao disparar seu golpe e foi grande a surpresa quando perceberam que Perséfone havia se limitado a erguer as mãos e absorver todo o ataque. Tênues linhas de fumaça se erguiam das palmas das mãos da deusa, os únicos vestígios do ataque do anigo mestre.

- Que problema desejas que eu resolva, Shion de Áries? - disse Perséfone com uma certa curiosidade no semblante.

- Não entendeu minha ironia, imperatriz? Eu não a julgo capaz de lidar comigo e com Dohko ao mesmo tempo...

- E eu não os julgo problemas. _Coroação Sangrenta_!

A rajada púrpura e vermelha foi disparada contra os cavaleiros, pedaços de cascalho voando em todas as direções devido a energia liberada por Perséfone. Dohko e Shion encaravam a morte, alada e rubra, voando em sua direção.

O cavaleiro de libra sabia que não teriam como escapar de um ataque tão formídavel quanto o da imperatriz. Não era uma decisão fácil, mas era a única a ser tomada.

Postando-se a frente do amigo, Dohko tentava bloquear o ataque da imperatriz usando as balanças de Libra. Ouvia-se claramente estalos de metal ao mesmo tempo em que a armadura inteira parecia vibrar com a rajada de energia de Perséfone.

-_ Parede de Cristal!_ - agora era Shion quem tentava contrabalançar o enorme poder ofensivo da deusa da destruição.

- Acham que podem resistir a mim? - perguntou Perséfone, entre surpresa e incrédula - Eu, a escolhida de Hades? Quanta arrogância!

A energia da imperatriz literalmente explodiu, destroçando a súrplice de Shion e causando graves danos a armadura dourada de Dohko. O poder de Perséfone era superior a tudo que eles já haviam visto.

- A arrogância de vocês não tem limites... Ousam se opor aos desígnios de Hades e resistem aos meus ataques com a ilusão de que posso ser vencida... É um desrespeito inimaginável... Vocês tem que sofrer... _Consagração do Desespero_!

Agora, a energia de Perséfone tomava a forma de um turbilhão gigantesco, arrebatando os cavaleiros e lançando-os para cima numa velocidade incrível, enquanto milhares de pequenas esferas de energia começavam a se formar ao redor dos dois.

- Vocês vão ser estraçalhados como os pecadores que são! Morram pelas minhas mãos, Shion e Dohko!

- _Chamado da Esperança_!

Uma voz feminina, capaz de suplantar a voz da própria Perséfone, preencheu aquela área do inferno ; uma luz dourada cortou o turbilhão conjurado pela imperatriz, libertando Dohko e Shion. Os cavaleiros foram envolvidos por uma luz cálida e brilhante e eles foram colocados de maneira suave sobre o chão.

- Quem...? - Dohko começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido por uma pressão em seus lábios. era como se alguém estivesse usando as pontas dos dedos indicadores para silenciá-lo. - Astréia...? É você?

--------------------------------------------------------

Astréia.

A inocente.

Deusa da pureza.

Constelação de Virgem.

A que por último nos deixou.

Aquela que guarda a idade do ouro.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Amazona de Virgem...? - Perséfone parecia chocada ao ver Astréia a sua frente - Eu mesma a enterrei no Cócyto... Como...?

- Arayashiki, Perséfone. Romper as barreiras da existência mundana. Mesmo você sendo uma deusa, não pode ignorar a força do oitavo sentido.

- Criança tola! Eu já a matei uma vez! Posso fazer isso de novo! _Coroação Sangrenta_!

- _Revolução Estelar!_

_- Cólera dos Cem Dragões!_

Shion e Dohko, se reerguendo, combinaram suas forças para tentar conter o massivo poder ofensivo de Perséfone. Dragões, estrelas e sangue pareciam se chocar em pleno ar, enchendo o inferno inteiro com o estrondo profundo resultante entre o impacto das cosmo-energias.

- Idiotas! Eu sou a deusa da destruição! - bradou Perséfone - Nenhum poder ofensivo se iguala ao meu! Eu vou enterrar os três no mais profundo abismo do Tártaro!

- Athena a venceu na última guerra sagrada... Com a força que supera a destruição. Amor, Perséfone!

Astréia sumiu em meio a um clarão repentino e surgiu atrás da rainha do submundo.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer? - berrou Perséfone irada.

- Vou fazer o que devia ter feito na última guerra sagrada! Vou lacrá-la eu mesma! _Chamado da Esperança!_

Perséfone e a amazona de Virgem foram lançadas para cima, envoltas pelos ataques combinados de Shion, Dohko e da própria Perséfone. Os cavaleiros nada puderam fazer para impedir o sacrifício da amazona. Uma luz forte e o corpo da rainha dos espectros caiu, mortalmente ferido.

- Eu não acredito... Astréia... Ela estava viva? - Shion estava pasmo.

- O Arayashiki... - Dohko tinha lágrimas nos olhos - São tão poucos os mortais que conseguem atingir o nível dos deuses...

- É uma lástima... e pensar que ela aguardou por tantos anos no inferno, apenas esperando essa próxima guerra sagrada... Apenas para nos permitir que vencêssemos Persé...

Foi então que uma esfera de energia púrpura calou as palavras de Shion. Dohko arregalou os olhos enquanto o amigo caía, talvez em câmera lenta, calado e finalmente vencido.

- Shion! - bradou Dohko, agora que a dor de ter perdido Astréia finalmente se fazia compreender em seu interior. Mesmo para o sereno cavaleiro de Libra, era demais.

- Vocês... - Perséfone se reerguia, a Súrplice bastante avariada, algumas gotas de sangue maculando seu corpo - Vocês ousaram me ferir dessa maneira abjeta... DOHKO! Eu nunca vou te perdoar! _Consagração do Desespero!_

O turbilhão de energia novamente lançou Dohko para cima. Mas dessa vez, ele estava mais preparado.

- _Cólera dos Cem Dragões!_

- Seu tolo! - disse Perséfone, desdenhosa - Você não vai conseguir superar meu poder...

Perséfone foi atingida pela força combinada dos cem dragões e atirada violentamente contra o solo. A súrplice foi destroçada em segundos e a imperatriz dos infernos soube que estava vencida.

- Dohko... Como? Como... Você ficou... Tão forte?

- Amor, Perséfone. A força que você sempre cobiçou. A força que Hades lhe negou.

- Amor... - a rainha derrotada sorriu - Uma quimera... Vou te esperar Dohko... Quem sabe, na próxima... guerra sagrada... você me ensine... o que é... o... amor...

- Não. - Dohko olhou para o corpo morto da rainha dos espectros - Pois eu não sinto mais amor. Astréia...

Milagrosamente, a armadura de Dohko recuperou-se diante de seus olhos. Os poderosos ataques de Perséfone pareciam coisa do passado enquanto os ferimentos no corpo do cavaleiro de Libra se fechavam por completo.

- Astréia... - disse Dohko, enquanto chorava abertamente - Muito obrigado... Um Chamado da Esperança.

E foi com a imagem da alma da antiga amada dissipando-se perante seus olhos que Dohko, mestre ancião dos Cinco Picos Antigos, Cavaleiro de Libra e defensor de Athena rumou para sua última batalha.


End file.
